


To: My World

by minseungchan



Series: Who are You [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseungchan/pseuds/minseungchan
Summary: Han Seungwoo is continuously meeting Kim Yohan every night. He is not aware that all of those times he met Yohan, he is asleep and all of those are happening only in his dreams.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Series: Who are You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577548
Kudos: 21





	To: My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Han Seungwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Han+Seungwoo).



**Night 1**

The light from the moon overpowered the darkness of the sky. It is a great time to walk around the neighborhood. I continued walking until I reached a convenience store near the river. I think I should get some drinks to accompany me.

I was paying for the three cans of alcohol I got when a man added two more cans. With a confused expression, I looked at him but he just smiled and said, “Can you pay for it? I left my wallet at my car.”

Why would I pay for his drinks? I don’t trust people easily. That’s what my mind thought but did the opposite thing. After paying for our drinks, we walked to his car together to get his wallet.

“Here,” he said and gave me the money. I just replied with a bow and a thank you casually and walked towards the bench near the river. I heard footsteps behind me and when I looked back, I saw him trailing the same path as mine.

“Are you following me?” I asked.

“No. I was going to my bench,” he then pointed a bench where I’m also headed.

“It’s a public bench. How is it possible that you own that?”

“It’s not mine literally. I just sit there every night and this is one of those nights,” he explained and walked past me towards the bench. He stopped after two steps and continued, “I don’t mind sharing though.”

So I sat with him on the bench. We drank and spent the following hours together.

It’s already 3 AM when he decided to go home. I stayed there for another hour to think. It crossed my mind that I did not get his name.

**Day 1**

I woke up with the bench guy on my mind. We’ve been talking for hours and I did not even asked for his name. Dumb Seungwoo. Well, if he’s always at the park, maybe Seungyoun, Hangyul, or Wooseok knows him. I’ll just ask them later.

I went to the university even if it is still an hour before my first class and headed straight to our usual spot in our university, the rooftop. Seungyoun and Wooseok are already there when I arrived.

“Oh hyung you’re early,” Seungyoun said while Wooseok did not even look at me as he is playing a mobile game.

I put my bag down and sat beside Seungyoun who’s currently composing a song.

“Hey, do you know any guy who’s always staying at the bench near the river at night?” I straightforwardly asked them and they just ignored me.

“I met a guy there last night,” I continued and got their attention, even Wooseok who’ll not sacrifice his game for anything.

“Hyung, finally! Is he cute?”

“What’s his name, hyung?”

They continued asking questions without giving me time to answer each one when Hangyul arrived, “Hey what’s up?”

“Seungwoo hyung got himself a date,” Wooseok excitedly replied.

“Really? I’m happy for you, hyung. What’s he like?” Oh no. Not another one.

“YA!” I shouted and they all stopped talking lol.

“For your questions, yes, he’s cute. We’ve been sitting and drinking at the bench for a few hours BUT I do not know his name because I forgot to ask him that’s why I’m asking you if you know anyone who likes to sit there at night,” I said almost without breathing for them not to interrupt me. Hangyul was about to ask something that’s why I immediately said, “no, it’s not a date.”

“Hyung, is it around 10-11 PM when you went there? Because I think my neighbor stays there around that time,” Hangyul said and I don’t know why but I got excited thinking that might possibly be his neighbour.

“Is this him?” he showed me a picture and I sadly smiled.

“No, it’s not him.”

**Night 2**

I wish I could go see him again at the river but I have a lot of requirements due tomorrow so I’m staying here at the library. Thankfully, it’s open for 24 hours.

I got the reference books I needed and I sat at the far end table near the windows where the moon is seen clearly.

I am only in the first few pages of the first chapter and I’m sleepy already. Ugh! Why is this topic so boring?

“Hey,” I heard someone said. Huh? I have no other friends other than Gyul, Seok, or Youn and I know that they hate library so much so who could this be?

“It’s you from last night,” I whispered but he probably heard it and he chuckled while putting his books on the table.

“I assume you’re alone so I’ll sit here,” he said and sat across me.

Right after he sat, he started opening the books and started answering problems. I think he’s solving some calculus problems. How can he study like that?

I didn’t notice that I’m staring at him for a few minutes now since he stopped answering and asked me why I’m staring at him. I looked away immediately and said nothing then I remembered that I still don’t know his name!

“Uh actually…” I started and he looked while waiting for me to continue.

“We two met twice now but we didn’t know each other’s name…”

“I actually know yours, Seungwoo hyung, I’m Kim Yohan,” he said and smiled at me.

What? How did he know my name? I was about to ask him but he continued answering problems again and I don’t want to disturb him so I also tried to focus on what I’m reading.

Yes, tried. Because after a few pages, I was not able to fight my sleepiness.

**Day 2**

I woke up around 5 AM and Yohan isn’t here anymore. Oh no! I still have a lot to study. Good thing that my exam is at 9 AM I still have 4 hours left.

Surprisingly, I am suddenly interested in these topics which are the same topics I’m reading last night. Did the tables have turned because I now know his name? Damn, what is with me?

It’s 8:30 AM when I went to my exam room for the exam. Wow. This is the first time that I’m taking a test really prepared even if I crammed 12 chapters in 4 hours!

The proctor started giving the exams at exactly 9 AM. I can’t wait to tell my friends that I already know his name that’s why I finished answering the test as fast and as sure as I could. With that, I finished the exam at exactly one hour. I went straight to the rooftop and the three of them were there.

“Wow, you’re blooming, hyung,” Wooseok remarked.

“Wow, you’re not playing today, Seokie,” I teased him and he just pouted.

“Hyung, what’s with you today?” Hangyul asked.

“Nothing, I just have some story to tell.”

“Spill, hyung,” Seungyoun said and they all gathered around.

“It’s not much but it’s actually something big to me. So last night while I’m studying in the library, the bench guy approached me and studied with me. We didn’t talk much unlike last time but I got his name. What’s surprising is that he already knows my name even before I could tell him.”

“So what’s his name?” Youn interestedly asked while already readying his phone to search for his social media accounts.

“Kim Yohan.”

I said then Wooseok and Hangyul also grabbed their phone and started typing.

“Hyung, is he living in a rock? He doesn’t have a facebook,” Youn said and still continued searching.

“Even twitter,” Wooseok said followed by Hangyul saying that Yohan doesn’t also have an Instagram account.

Night 3

I don’t have an exam tomorrow so I’m going to the river again. Hoping that this night is one of his nights where he’ll sit on the bench again.

I walked past the empty bench to go buy some drinks. While I’m buying drinks, I keep on wishing that he’ll be there sitting on the bench that’s why I bought about 8 cans of beer.

I saw a silhouette of a guy sitting on the bench and I excitedly walked towards it. Before I could even say hi, he looked at me and waved his hand.

“I just arrived here,” He said when I sat on the bench.

“I expected that you’d be here so I bought drinks for us.”

We continued talking and drinking until he said he’d go home. Same as last time, I stayed there for an hour before I went home.

**Day 3**

We do not have classes this day so I’m stuck at home for the whole day. I showered and brushed my teeth in case someone would drag me somewhere.

I have nothing to do after so I got my phone and tried to search for Yohan’s social media accounts.

They were right. I’ve been searching for hours and still I can’t any. Maybe if I meet him later I’ll ask him about it.

After hours of doing nothing, I have decided to go to a cafe and maybe it is a wrong idea. There is no available table when I arrived. I’m hesitating if I should just order a coffee now and wait for someone to leave or just leave. After seconds of thinking, I chose the latter. I was about to leave when someone called my name.

“Seungwoo hyung!” I looked around to search for him and I saw Yohan waving his hand at me. Wow he’s also here? This might be destiny.

I walked towards him and he offered the other seat.

I bought a dark mocha frappe and as soon as I sat, I asked him about his non-existing social media accounts.

“I just don’t like having them. Tbh, I have those before but I deactivated it all. It’s been around 6 months already.”

After that, random topics emerged and our talking continued until we decided to go to sit by the bay to watch the sunset.

We are enjoying the view peacefully. None of us is talking; our presence is enough to hear our inner thoughts that this feels like home. I haven’t felt this comforting feeling before— not even with my best friends.

The sun left but the orange sky and our silence remained. I don’t know how and why but this is the most serene moment of my life. We only met for days but this indescribable feelings inside is growing so fast.

I was lost to my thoughts when I heard him talk, “I can’t wait for our future together.” 

I looked at him and I saw the brightest smile on him. The bay, the sky almost darkening, and him, he looks like a painting to be all real.

This moment feels like the right time to hug him but he stood up and said he’d go home. I have no choice since I also have an exam tomorrow.

We walked the opposite way. When I got home, I decided to take a nap first before studying.

**Day 30**

“Hyung, you’ve been seeing that Yohan guy for a month now. When will you introduce him to us?” Youn suddenly asked me. We are in the rooftop right now.

After our sunset moment, we continued to meet each other every night and on days when I have nothing to do. There’s nothing new to what’s happening except for the topics we talk about.

“Soon, maybe. I’ll ask him if he’s ready to meet you,” I replied. The thought of Yohan meeting them excites me.

“I can’t wait to see him. Based on your stories, I like him already,” Wooseok said while playing.

“I know you’ll do. Especially Hangyul. I think they’ll be good friends since he’s also a taekwondo athlete like you,” I said.

I opened my phone and I got alarmed by the time. I have a performance in 10 minutes!

“Oh no I have to go now,” I hurriedly ran and didn’t wait for them to reply.

**Night 31**

“Hey, you’re earlier than usual,” I said as soon as I sat on the bench beside him.

He chuckled before replying, “I felt like you have something important to tell me. Plus, I can’t stay here until 12 midnight so I feel like I have to come early to be with you longer.”

My heart jumped at his reply.

“Wow are you a mind reader or something? I really do have to tell you something. Well not really say but ask.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you want to meet my friends? It’s okay if you don’t want, I’m not forcing you,” I worriedly asked thinking that meeting them would be uncomfortable for him.

“Sure, I think I can meet them tomorrow.”

“Great! I’m so excited,” I gladly exclaimed and he just smiled.

It’s half past 11 PM when we parted ways. I was very exhausted so we left the bench at the same time.

**Night 32**

We have decided to meet in a restaurant instead of our usual spot. The four of us arrived 30 minutes before our meeting time.

“Do you think he’ll come? What if he got shy and decided not to show up?” I’m kinda panicking at the moment.

“Hyung, we just arrived early. Don’t worry, he’ll come. He won’t ditch us,” Youn encouraged me.

“Seungyoun hyung is right. You’re just too excited to leave an hour before 7,” Hangyul supported Seungyoun.

Wooseok just nodded since he’s playing a game again. 20 minutes after, I can see Yohan entering through the glass door so I ordered him to stop playing to greet him.

“Am I late?” He asked as soon as he went to our table.

“No, you’re still early but we’re just earlier because Seungwoo hyung won’t relax,” Wooseok answered Yohan and the three of them chuckled. I glared at them and soften my expression when I looked at Yohan, “Hi.”

“Hi hyung,” he replied to me and when he noticed the three looking at us, he introduced himself.

“Oh where are my manners? I’m Yohan,” he said and bowed.

“I’m Seungyoun. I’ve been hearing great things about you.”

“Hangyul here, I hope we could play taekwondo together.”

“Wooseok, it’s nice to meet you.”

My worries are all erased after that short introduction. The three talked to him casually and I can see Yohan comfortable around him. I did not speak much because the trio did almost all the talking lol. I’m so happy to see them get along.

We were having so much fun that we stayed there for hours until its closing time.

“Hyung, bring Yohan home. We’ll go straight to Hangyul’s,” Youn winked at me before going home.

I just nodded at him and they left.

“Good thing I didn’t brought my car, hyung,” I was surprised at what Yohan said. I looked at him surprised and he just chuckled.

“Do you really think I’ll take you home?” I teasingly asked him.

“Oh you won’t? Nah...I’m sure you will,” he said and walked straight to my car. “And I’ll drive,” he said and I just laughed. He never fails to surprise me with his words and acts.

I gave him my car keys and he started driving. He looks good driving my car, maybe we should have a road trip sometime and I’ll let him drive.

I left my thoughts and focused on the way to his home so I could just visit him whenever. After two right turns, we arrived at their house. We both got off and he bid a simple thank you and good night. I changed places to go to the driver’s seat and waited for him to go inside before I leave to go to Hangyul’s.

**Day 32**

It was past 8 AM when I woke up and the other three are all up.

“Hyung, you’re no fun. You just slept for like 14 hours,” Hangyul said when he noticed I’m also awake.

“Huh? Didn’t we meet Yohan last night? You all even had fun.”

“What are you talking about, hyung? We were waking you up because we were supposed to meet him at 7 but your sleep is too strong!” Wooseok exclaimed.

“But hyung you’re weird. You’re too talkative while you’re sleeping. You talk more than when you’re awake,” Youn said and laughed.

“Wait I am confused. I’m sure you all met him. You even encouraged me to bring him home!”

“Hyung, seriously?” Hangyul said seriously.

“Yes! I swear.”

“Wait. Hyung, honestly, you’re creepy last night. While sleep talking, it feels like you’re talking with someone. You’re kinda stopping as if someone’s replying,” Wooseok said and the other two became attentive.

“Do you remember what I was saying?”

“Most of those were like mumbling but I do understand the part where you said about taking someone home and you laughed. It still gives me chills that you laughed like you’re really in love,” Wooseok narrated.

“Hyung, what if the Yohan you’re in love with is just in your dreams? Because we really didn’t meet him last night,” he jokingly said but I can’t take it as a joke and actually considered what he said.

Am I losing my mind? How can that actually be true? He’s just a dream? No. I know we two are meeting and it’s real. Even last night.

“Wait...”

“Huh? Hyung, I am just joking...”

“There’s only one way to confirm it.”

I got up and grabbed my car keys.

I drive my way to his house. I am really nervous. What is this scary feeling? Something’s not right.

I got there and his house is here. See? Yohan can’t be from a dream!

I need to be assured more so I pressed the doorbell. Few moments has passed and a woman, probably his mother, opened the door.

“Hi, what can I do for you?”

“Good morning ma’am, I just want to ask if Yohan’s there right now.”

If everything’s just a blur a while ago, his mother crying hardly before me made everything a totally black area.

**Night 33**

Meeting Yohan is seriously nerve cracking for me. Huh? Seungwoo, wake up! Yohan’s real. You even met his mother earlier right? Ugh! I don’t know anymore. I can’t think straight.

“What’s bothering you, hyung?” Yohan asked when he arrived.

“Yohan are you real?”

“Huh? Of course, hyung. Why would you think I’m not?”

“Because Hangyul, Seungyoun and Wooseok said that I was sleeping the whole time last night so we did not met you...”

“How is that possible, hyung? The five of us had a good time last night.”

“I know right? So I confirmed it a while ago. I went to your house and met your mother. She cried her eyes out then after she calmed down, she just ordered me to leave. Yohan, what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, hyung,” he replied.

“I’m sorry that you’re also bothered by this.”

“No it’s okay, hyung. Maybe you should visit again tomorrow. I’ll tell my mom to let you in.”

“Okay.”

The night went by smoothly. Talking to him made all my worries disappear. He really is my home.

**Day 33**

I bought flowers for his mother before going to their house. Hopefully she’ll like it.

I nervously rang the doorbell again and his mother came out.

“Good morning, ma’am,” I bowed and handed her the flowers.

“Good morning, these are pretty. Sorry for being rude yesterday, come in.”

“It’s okay, ma’am,” I replied then followed her inside. Their house is different from the outside. From the bricks and wooden paint on the outside, it’s almost pure marble and glass inside. I laughed a little thinking that Yohan, an athlete, is surrounded by delicate things on their home. I don’t know I just think it’s ironic.

“Is there something you want to say?” I forgot that his mother is also here.

“None, ma’am. I’m just admiring your interior.”

“I’ll just get some juice for you. You can sit there at the couch first.”

“Oh you’re here already,” see? Yohan is real. I can see him. I can hear him. I can talk to him.

“I just got here. Your mom’s getting some juice. Your house is nice. I like it here it’s cozy.”

He sat beside me and looked at me apologetically.

“Hey, what’s with that face?”

“Hyung… I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Nothing. I just feel like saying sorry.”

“Yohan you’re scaring me.”

“Don’t be. I’m here. Just remember that I’m always here.”

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly like that but okay, I’ll always remember that. You also should do the same. I’ll never leave you.”

“Haha we’re too dramatic, hyung. Hold on, I’ll just check for my mom. I think she’s taking too much time preparing a juice.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

I suddenly got sleepy after Yohan left. Maybe I overthought last night about his mom that I haven’t got much sleep.

“I’m sorry for waking you up and for bringing the juice a little late,” Yohan’s mother said.

“Oh sorry, I got a little sleepy. It’s okay. May I ask where Yohan is?”

“Yoh…Yohan?” her eyes have changed to being shocked. Huh?

“Yes. He left a while ago and followed you to the kitchen,” I explained. I’m starting to get confused.

“Impossible…”

“Huh? May I ask why? I’m sure he followed you there…”

“No. That can’t be. He’s in coma for months,” she said and brought me to his bedroom.

**Day 35**

I was not able to sleep, even a nap, after I visited Yohan’s house. I keep thinking of the Yohan I met at the river. How is it possible that he’s alive and well when in fact he’s in that condition?

I’m trying to understand everything but I can’t. No matter how hard I’ve tried.

My phone’s ringing again. I looked at the caller and saw that it’s Seungyoun. I ignored his call. After I told them about Yohan’s condition, they’ve been trying to reach me but I don’t want to talk to anyone right now. I feel guilty though because they visited me yesterday but I didn’t opened my door. However, all the feelings of guilt and sadness is overpowered by confusion. I am confused at everything. I don’t know what is real anymore because all those nights with Yohan are real. I know it is but how?

My phone rang again. I was about to ignore it again but it is from an unregistered number. I answered the call but did not speak.

“Is this Han Seungwoo?” it is a voice from a familiar woman.

“I know you’re very confused right now but please, if you have time, come to our house. I think I have the answers,” oh it’s Yohan’s mother.

I immediately stood up and grabbed my car keys. I don’t care what I look like right now. All I know is that I just want the answers.

I arrived at their house and his mother is already waiting outside the door.

“Seungwoo, I’m glad you came. I think this can’t wait,” we headed to Yohan’s bedroom and she handed me a notebook with a To: My World written as its front cover. I looked at her confused.

“I think it’s his journal. I was cleaning his closet a while ago when that notebook fell. It was then opened on an entry around February 14. I haven’t read it fully because I called you as soon as I read your name.”

After hearing that, I opened the notebook on the said date.

_February 14, 2019_

_Hey! I met Seungwoo today. He’s looking fine as always. I kinda left my wallet unintentionally and I really want to drink right now so I asked him if he could buy me the drinks and I’ll pay later… I was really nervous that he might find me weird but I didn’t mind. He paid for it anyway…_

What? How is this written in February when I met him last November 18?

I ignored my thought and continued reading. I skipped the part that I know. I flipped the page for the last part of the entry after he went home and was shocked at what’s written after.

  1. _I hope this would happen soon before that scary incident._



What do these mean? Can he see the future or something?

I can’t help to read the other entries. All of our memories are written here however they’re not in a chronological order. With a lot going inside my mind, I thought that reading his journal from the start might help.

_December 24, 2018_

_I thought my dreams of the future stopped before. Then I dreamed again last night._

_I was walking home from the university when a group of guys approached me. They asked me to join their frat but I refused. They were just another frat trying to recruit me after I won a taekwondo match. I casually walked past them after rejecting their offer I thought it’s weird that they let me pass safely. Then I heard punches and screams from my back. I looked back and one of the member of their frat is punching its other members. Is he trying to protect me?_

_I saw one of them picking up a big rock to hit him and I couldn’t stand still. I tried to stop the guy but I was late! Blood from his head flowed on the street and all I could do is to call an ambulance before I ran to him. It’s all my fault!_

_I can’t clearly see who that guy is but I know for sure that I need to save him. I know I can’t mess with anything that’s bound to happen but I will do anything to prevent him from dying._

____

_December 31, 2019_

____

_It’s the continuation of that scary dream. This time, we are already in a hospital. I can’t help but cry. He’s dead. I really need to save him._

____

_I saw his name plate. Han Seungwoo._

______ _ _

I really can’t believe what I’m reading right now but I can’t stop until I reached the last entry.

______ _ _

_October 24, 2019_

______ _ _

_I can’t write anything today._

______ _ _

_I think something will happen to me soon. This is the first time that I can’t remember any of my dream. I don’t think it suddenly stopped. I just feel like there’s something._

______ _ _

_Anyway, most of the dreams written here are about Seungwoo. From my dreams, I think he’s the love of my life so if something bad might happen to me, he should have this. Even if he might not know me at that time, I want to let him know that he is a great part of my life._

______ _ _

_I really hope our moments from my dreams would happen in reality. If not, please let it also happen in his dreams._ 


________ _ _ _ _

I broke down but it didn’t stop me from hoping that there is still another entry. I tried searching for a few more but there’s really none.

________ _ _ _ _

“Shhh…it’s okay,” Yohan’s mother comforted me. “Yohan can hear your sobs and he’ll not like that.”

________ _ _ _ _

“I…”

________ _ _ _ _

I can’t say what I want to say instead I just showed her the last entry on his journal.

________ _ _ _ _

“This is the date when he got into a fight. According to the police, he was involved in a fight with some frat men. It was a 2 to 9 fight…”

________ _ _ _ _

This is that entry! The time where I’ll die. In his journal, he wasn’t able to make it. Did he really changed the future?

________ _ _ _ _

“By the number itself, surely Yohan and the other guy would not win. Yohan got into this situation and we hear that the other is suffering from partial amnesia. We tried looking for him but we can’t. We don’t even know his name…”

________ _ _ _ _

I wasn’t able to follow to what she’s saying because of a very painful headache. What’s this? It hurts!

________ _ _ _ _

_“Hey…open your eyes!” The guy who helped me said while patting my cheeks._

________ _ _ _ _

_He’s starting to look blurry._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Ya! Seungwoo hyung… please don’t close your eyes…”_

________ _ _ _ _

_I tried to wipe the tears from his face. Honestly, I don’t know why I tried to stop my leader from ganging up on him._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Don’t worry, I only got stabbed…I’ll make it...” I joked._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Stop talking, hyung! The ambulance will be here soon.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_I’m getting weaker and weaker. A silhouette of a man behind the guy who helped me was holding a rock. He’s gonna hit him in the head! I tried to warn him but I can’t even speak. The next thing I knew is that blood from his head damped my uniform._

________ _ _ _ _

That part… did he got hit instead of me?

________ _ _ _ _

“Hey, are you okay?” Yohan’s mom is very worried right now that she’s calling an ambulance.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yes… I just remembered something…”

________ _ _ _ _

I paused and she also stopped dialling her phone. I don’t know if I could tell her straight.

________ _ _ _ _

“I was the other one.”

________ _ _ _ _

We both cried and she hugged me.

________ _ _ _ _

“I tried looking for you everywhere. I want to thank you for protecting him. I thought I would not be able to meet you ever…” She sobbed and continued, “You are the reason why he is still alive.”

________ _ _ _ _

I can’t agree with her. I should’ve just died instead of getting him hurt like this!

________ _ _ _ _

As soon as she released me from her embrace, I held Yohan’s hands.

________ _ _ _ _

“Yohan… I know you can hear me. Please wake up now. You’ve been like that for almost 2 months now. Just so you know, I also dreamed of our memories. That’s the reason why I knew that you’re here. Yohan, I know you’re always with me but I want you awake. Talking, smiling, and laughing. Please, Yohan…”

________ _ _ _ _

I held his hand tightly. This is the first time that I had a physical contact with him. Maybe because touching him would ruin my dream but now, no dream will be ruined. I placed it on my cheeks and I keep my eyes closed. I want to feel his warmth to assure me that he is still alive and to give me hope that he will be awake sooner or later.

________ _ _ _ _

It wasn’t too long when I felt his hand moved. This is real right? I was scared to open my eyes and see him still sleeping so I waited for the second time he’ll move his hand again and he did.

________ _ _ _ _

I slowly opened my eyes and as I opened it, I saw a pair of smiling eyes looking directly into mine.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hyung… happy birthday.”

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I want to apologize for the grammatical errors and all the typos plus that great time jump from Day 3 to Day 30 lol.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!  
> See you again on the next story of this series.


End file.
